


So Bad But He Does It So Well

by dreamboatqueen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatqueen/pseuds/dreamboatqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place mid-season one, in "Seeds" (1x12), where Ward gets jealous of the chatty bartender and makes excuses to claim Skye as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Bad But He Does It So Well

**Author's Note:**

> Pronpt from tumblr: Anonymous asked: Skyeward prompt: can you write about a jealous!ward from ward's pov when he said "bartender seems chatty" last episode?  
> Note: Takes place mid-season one, in "Seeds" (1x12), because I am just now getting to this prompt oops. AU where Ward is not Hydra because feelings. Also sorry it’s not /exactly/ Ward’s POV, but 1st person is just awkward to write.

Ward carries an intense stare as he watches Skye accept the beers from the bartender, seemingly focused on one thing but also taking note of all his surroundings like any other specialist would. He tried his hardest to not let his certain attachment to Skye lead to an error completing a mission. The flirty smile she tosses at the bartender makes Ward’s grip on the bar tighten, before she comes back over and hands him his beer with an indifferent attitude. She was learning almost too quickly how to blend in on missions.

"Bartender seemed chatty," he comments, before he can stop himself. Skye rolls her eyes before turning to face him, quirking a brow.

"He’s in computer sciences. Didn’t take long to convince him that I was a level 7 CS operative. Guess where I’m stationed?" she asks. Ward gives her a questioning look. "The Sandbox."

"Good thinking," Ward says, realizing that his Rookie was easily getting far too much information for someone without even a badge from SHIELD. He looks at her like he’s impressed, even flashing a small sign of a smirk which Skye takes note of to mock him for later.

"I asked if any of the cadets had hopes on getting assigned there…" she says but then stops to gesture towards her back, dropping her voice lower. "Behind me. Curls. Callie Hannigan- ambitious, gunned hard for getting assigned to the Sandbox, and apparently word’s gotten around- she just lost the top spot."

Grant watches Skye for a moment. “She was at the pool-” he starts.

"But didn’t want to go in." Skye finishes, flashing her eyes up at him. Grant nods slowly.

"All that from a few minutes chatting with the bartender. If I hadn’t been watching you the whole time I would’ve asked where you pointed the gun." he says with mild amusement, quickly looking back at the bartender who was now raking his eyes over Skye. "Looks like he wants to tell you a bit more though." Skye feels her cheeks burn crimson as she looks back down and nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, he served his purpose." she mutters, trying to remain calm.

"He might think you gave him the wrong impression," Ward comments, raising a brow at Skye. "We don’t want him following you around all night like a lovesick puppy. Could compromise our position."

"What are you suggesting, Agent Ward?" Skye asks, unsure how she feels about the way Ward’s gaze is centered on her and only her. He flashes a wolfish grin before dipping down to capture her lips with his own. All of a sudden Skye feels her body pulled flush against his own by strong arms, before his hands went down to rest below her waist. Ward pulls their lips apart, still touching foreheads.

"You’re not making this look very convincing," he whispers. Skye feels her stomach drop because _holy shit_ she’s kissing her _S.O._ and she thinks he is surprisingly gentle with his mouth for a psychotic robot. Pushing all these thoughts aside, Skye locks her arms around her neck and loses herself in the sensation of their kiss. They break apart only to have Ward very convincingly lead her into the bathroom by the hand, and Skye swears she stops breathing.

The second they enter the bathroom and lock it, her painfully serious S.O. is back and giving her commands.


End file.
